Dante
Dante (born 10 August 1987), half-devil, is the Modern History teacher at Nintendo High and the newly added Red Mighty Morphin Red Power Ranger. He's the younger of the twins that includes his older brother, Vergil, who is also a teacher at the school, much to Dante's chagrin. History (Pre High School Days) High School Days Appearance Like his brother and his nephew, Nero, Dante has white hair, that is somewhat parted with his bangs brushed down. Dante's most obvious design trait is his affinity for red-colored apparel, which is a much more detailed and stylish look, with western and Italian accents. Personality Earlier in the series' story, Dante is incredibly flippant, casually mouthing off to even the most powerful of demons, and he generally enjoys rubbing people the wrong way. He does mature as time goes by, but never really loses his attitude. Dante is sometimes presented as a show off as, on several occasions, he performs exaggerated and over-the-top moves. Dante is seemingly unflappable, not showing fear whether he's being attacked. Dante rarely shows any seriousness. He can be serious when the situation calls for it, but he still maintains a fairly laid-back demeanor during such situations and is never without a witty taunt or comeback. Dante can seem at times to be uncaring or even callous, but actually has a very strong sense of justice and prefers to fight fairly, like when he took over the Powerdizer for Kengo during the invasion. Powers & Abilities Dante possesses extraordinary powers beyond that of any human being and most demons thanks to the blood of his father, The Dark Knight Sparda, running through his veins. Throughout the course of the series Dante has achieved victory over almost all of the powerful demons he's encountered, a notable example being in the anime, when Dante defeated Sid upon entering his Devil Trigger state who had gained the powers of the immensely powerful demon Abigail. It's implied that Dante's power surpasses that of even his father, a notable example being when Dante defeated Griffon for the final time the latter commented, "Dante's are definitely the powers of Sparda. No, even more so." Zord *Tyrannosaurus Dinozord Arsenal *Wrist Communicator *Power Morpher **Tyrannosaurus Power Coin *Blade Blaster *Power Sword As the recently added Mighty Morphin Red Power Ranger, Dante has access to the arsenal to the Rangers, developed by his teacher assistant and fellow Ranger, Billy and his new mentor, Zordon, such as calling upon his Zoid, the Tyrannous, using the communicator, and using the Blade Blaster. Dante is also the main pilot for the Powerdizer, a land based mecha originally piloted by Kengo Utahoshi. Trivia *Dante's inclusion as the Red Ranger is a reference to his main outfit always containing a red coat. *Though a bit reluctant because he was already strong enough, WhiteRose-Aki, Dante's role-player, chose to have Dante become a Ranger to see how it would be. *While Dante will have his signature sword, Rebellion, and his two guns, Ebony and Ivory, it will be unknown if Dante will ever use when in Ranger form, though highly unlikely. *Dante piloting the Power and becoming its main pilot is reference to Shun Daimonji from Kamen Rider Fourze, due to the fact he has the stamina, strenght and resistance to pilot it. Category:Characters